


Day 7: Chill

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Everyone’s dead already don’t worry about your heart, F/M, Highkey proud of this idea, afterlife shiz ig, day 7: chill, grim reaper Batfam, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: When Marinette came around, she was cold.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Daminette - Relationship, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, maribat - Relationship
Series: Daminette December 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	Day 7: Chill

When Marinette came around, she was cold. 

Not like any sort of cold she was used to, no. This cold chilled her to the bone, and made her shiver. The breezes made the hair on her arms stand up, and her teeth chatter. Her feet felt so cold, like they would never be warm again. Her hands felt like ice. Her back freezing, trying to curl up into a ball to preserve heat.

Marinette opened her eyes to see an open field. Not a normal one, though. Something more… sinister. The sky was a murky red, fading into a crimson. Everything seemed encased in shadows. The grass round her was itchy, and long dead. The sparse trees that sat on the horizon, leading up to a large forest seemed completely black. 

Marinette was officially scared. 

“Hello,” Someone called out to her. Marinette whipped her head around to see where the voice came from. “Welcome to The In-Between.”

The person crouching next to her was a boy. Tan skin, black hair, and jade green eyes. He did not appear to be in adulthood, as he resembled a teen. He wore jeans and a red sweatshirt. Converse sneakers covered his feet. What was the most off putting of the boy was what he was carrying. It was a large scythe. Resting on his shoulders.

“AAHHHHHH!” Marinette screamed out. “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?”

“Me?” The boy tilted his head, and then smirked. “I am the Grim Reaper. But, you can call me Damian.”

\----

The cold in Marinette’s bones never went away, but she had learned a few things. 

First off- Marinette was dead

Second- Marinette had no memories of her past life

Third- Damian was  _ hella _ cute

Fourth- Damian was leading her to some obscene destination, in which Marinette didn’t know. 

“Sorry for screaming at you earlier.” Marinette apologised.

“It’s fine. I was at fault.”

“How often do you have to lead people around?” 

“Once in awhile.”

“Where do you go when you finish guiding someone?”

“I wait for my next person.”

“That sounds lonely.”

“Not necessarily. I meet people that can be annoying. It’s nice to be alone.”

  
“You sound lonely.”

“Do not! I have a family that pesters me every few hundred years when we are allowed!”

“See? Lonely.”   
  


Damian scoffed and smirked. “You really are something, Marinette.”

“Thanks…” Marinette trailed off. “Why did you become a grim reaper?”

“It was the only way to stay with my family. Almost all of them would go to heaven, and my brother and I would go to hell.”

“Hell? Why?”

“I killed when I was alive. That’s what the Devil said at least.”

“That’s nice, your family chose to stay with you.”

“Yes, it was.”

“Too bad they don’t get to see you often.”

“They said it was better than not at all.”

“Yeah…. Hey! Do you know where I am going?”

“Yes.”

“Can I know?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Rules.”

“Party pooper.”

The conversation between Damian and Marinette continued. Both liked each other’s company, and became quick friends. It was surprising how much they talked, considering neither had memories to fall back on.

“Hey, Damian?”   
  


“Yes, Marinette?”

“If I could… could I stay on The In-Between? And stay with you?”

Damian tensed. “You would want a life like I have explained… to stay with me?”

“Yeah, I want to stay with you.”

“I do not know if I could, even if you were allowed to stay on The In-Between.”

“Why? What are the conditions I have to fulfil?’

“According to the Devil and the Angel, you would have to be what they call… a hero. You’ve had to save people.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. We don’t know if you would be able to.”

“So if you were a hero, then why did you go to hell? Because you've killed people? What are the factors of a hero, then?”

“I do not know. It is better to forget staying on The In-Between and move on with your afterlife. Okay?”

“Okay… But I want to stay with you.”

“And I you, but the decision is final.”

“Seems hardly fair.”

“Rules are rules, Marinette.”

“....then break them.”

“That sounds very Hellish, Marinette.”

Marinette gasped. “Am I going to hell?”

“What? No, of course not.”

“Aha! I’m going to heaven then!”

“You manipulative-” Damian started, tickling Marinette.

“Oh my glucose, Damian, stop!” Mari cried out as she laughed. Suddenly, Damian stopped and tensed. “What is it?”

“We are here.”

“Where?”

“The bridge.”

\---

The bridge looked like something one would expect. Made of large stones, the bridge had an old medieval aesthetic. None of the stones were mossy or eroded, however. Beautiful and elegant in it’s own way, neither Damian or Marinette liked the bridge. It would mean they would be separated. It would mean goodbye. 

However, when they slowly ambled up to the bridge, they were holding hands. They stopped right in front of the bridge, and Marinette stopped, bringing Damian to a stop as well.

“I demand an audience with the Devil and the Angel. I wish to stay on The In-Between, so I can stay with Damian!” She called out. 

Silence followed. 

“What the heck were you thinking?” Damian cried out. There was no way that it would end well.

Simultaneously, both a spout of fire rose up from the ground, and a ray of light from the desolate sky appeared. From each respectively, The Devil and Angel appeared. 

“WHO DARES TO SUMMON ME?” The Devil bellowed. 

“I DID, AS I HAVE A REQUEST!” Marinette cried back, shouting so she could be heard.

“YOU DARE SUMMON ME? BUT YOU WERE ONCE A MORTAL GIRL!”   
  


“Wait- Devil. Look at her.” The Angel reasoned.

The devil leaned down right in front of Marinette’s face, and then smiled. 

“Ah, you are one of those heroes. One of the best ones too. I suppose we shall grant you two requests.”

Damian was shocked. Never in his time as a Grim Reaper had this happened?

“My first request is that I stay with Damian wherever he shall go.” 

“Acceptable,” The Angel agreed. “And your second?”

:My second request is that Damian and his family get to see each other more often. Whenever they are not guiding a soul to their afterlife.”

“Just as selfless as in your mortal life. Very well, your requests have been granted. You and your family can live in the manor you once inhabited as mortals.”

“I thank you both, Devil and Angel, for your generosity.”

“Your gratitude has been noted, Miss Marinette. For your selflessness, you along with Damian and his family shall slowly regain your memories. As long as you remain loyal to the Devil and I.” The Angel replied. 

And with that, the four disappeared. Damian and Marinette to the new manor, and Angel and Devil to their respective locations. 

When Damian and Marinette stepped up to the maor doors, they heard screeching inside. Damian opened the doors to see the eldest brother, Richard, hugging everyone. The next two brothers, Jason and Timothy, were screeching trying to get away.

“Oh c’mon! Let me hug my brothers! It’s not that often I see you guys!” Richard called out. 

“Shove off Dickface! You can say hello without suffocating us!”

“Except, we can see each other more often now.” Damian cut in.

“Wait what? How?” Tim asked, shocked. Bruce, who was off to the side, asked why as well.

“I made a deal with the Angel and the Devil!” Mari replied. “Also, hi, my name is Marinette. I am Damian’s partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?


End file.
